Photos
by Iwanaga-hime
Summary: Ayo kunci semua memori kita, dalam sebuah foto [kumpulan one-shots] [multiple pairings]/random update/RnR?
1. Kyouma x Seisa

**Photos**

 **Mikagura Gakuen Kumikyoku © Last Note**

* * *

 **Foto 1 :**

 _Senyuman lebar, juga tangisan bahagia beserta latar belakang phon sakura. Sebuah ciuman di pipi pun ikut menemani. Foto di hari kelulusan itu membawa memori yang membekas._

* * *

Shigure menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Akhirnya upacara kelulusan selesai. Sebuah ijazah berada dalam genggamannya.

"Setelah ini mau kemana?"

Shigure menoleh, mendapati Kuzuryuu yang kali ini berpakaian rapi selayaknya seorang murid. Kedua pemuda tersebut duduk bersebelahan, seraya menunggu lautan anak-anak kelas 3 yang hendak keluar aula setelah upara kelulusan.

"Enggak tahu," Shigure menjawab. "Aku berniat melanjutkan studi di luar negeri."

"Serius, tuh?" Kuzuryuu bertanya lagi, menyenggol bahu Shigure. "Adik sepupumu itu mau ditinggal sendiri?"

Kedua ujung bibir Shigure tertarik ke bawah, cemberut. "Jangan mengingatkanku, dong." Shigure buru-buru melanjutkan kala ia melihat Kuzuryuu mendengus, menahan tawa. "Enggak lucu, tahu."

"Iya, iya. Percayakan saja dia pada teman-temannya." Kuzuryuu membalas.

"Nanti kalau dia punya pacar, bagaimana? Kalau dia disakiti pacarnya?"

"… Dengan adanya si Fujishiro itu, aku ragu dia bakal punya pacar. Lagipula, memangnya ada yang mau jadi pacarnya selain kau?"

"Duh, aku ini calon suaminya, bukan pacarnya."

"Pede sekali, padahal dia menolakmu berkali-kali."

"Kuzuryuu-kun, matamu pernah dicolok G-pen enggak?"

Dan dengan itu, keduanya tergelak.

* * *

…

"Heeei, sini kalian berdua! Ayo foto-foto!"

Suara membahana milik Erune menyambut pendengaran dua pemuda yang baru lulus itu. Shigure langsung berlari sambil berteriak, "Eruna-chwaaaaaan~!" sementara Kuzuryuu hanya berjalan mengikuti di belakang, dan tetap _stay cool_.

"Enoyan-senpaaai, cepetan, dong!"

Oke, Kuzuryuu mulai kesal. Pemuda itu mempercepat langkah, dan ketika sampai di depan Erune dia langsung melotot, "Ada apa, sih?!"

"Sip." Eruna berkata dengan tenang. "Orangnya sudah lengkap, ayo kita foto!"

Kuzuryuu memasang wajah datar saat diseret Erune dan berkata, "Aku tidak ikut."

"Eeeeeh?!"

"Diam dan ikut saja dia. Kalau kamu enggak ada, bayaranku nanti kurang." kali ini Rumina Rikyuu mendorongnya dari belakang sambil mencibir. "Cepat ambil pose, sana. Kalian semua akan kufoto."

Setelah Kuzuryuu berhasil didorong menuju pohon sakura besar tempat yang lain berkumpul, ia langsung disalami oleh semuanya.

"Kuzuryuu-san/senpai/kun, selamat atas kelulusannyaaaa~!"

Sebuah buket bunga besar disodorkan oleh para adik kelas dan juga Bimii–yang tumben memakai wujud manusianya. Mereka tampak berdesak-desakkan berdiri dan mulai memeluknya.

"Oy, apa-apaan ini–"

"Terima saja, bodoh!" Rumina memotong ucapan Kuzuryuu, jelas terlihat jengkel. "Kalian, cepatlah berpose. Aku akan mulai mengambil gambar."

Tripod sudah terpasang dan Rumina tampak sedang menyetel kameranya. Orang-orang yang berkerumun menyambutnya dan Shigure itu kini sudah berpose, dengan yang bertubuh pendek duduk di bawah agar yang bertumbuh tinggi tak menghalangi. Kuzuryuu dan Shigure sendiri berdiri di tengah, dengan Erune berdiri di antaranya keduanya. Kuzuryuu dapat mendengar rintihan pelan dan air mata para orang di foto tersebut, namun semuanya tetap tersenyum.

"Setelah ini mau kemana?" Seisa, yang berdiri di sebelahnya, berbisik.

"Mau melanjutkan ke universitas di Tokyo." Kuzuryuu balas berbisik.

"Oh," Seisa terdiam sebentar, "Aku akan merindukanmu, kalau begitu."

"Ap–"

"Semuanya, _say cheese_!"

" _Cheese_!"

Ah, pipi Kuzuryuu hangat.

* * *

…

Kuzuryuu membolak-balik buku tahunan masa SMA-nya. Mahasiswa semester kedua itu tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil, sebelum akhirnya menaruh buku itu kembali kala dering ponselnya terdengar. Setelah melihat nama kontaknya, Kuzuryuu langsung mengangkat telepon.

" _Moshi-moshi._ Kuzuryuu di sini."

" _Kuzuryuu-san, ini aku, Seisa."_

"Ah, ya. Ada apa menelepon pagi-pagi?"

" _Aku punya kabar untukmu.."_

"Apa itu?"

" _Tahun ini… aku akan masuk universitasmu…"_

Ah, Kuzuryuu tersenyum lagi. Ia tak sabar menunggu liburan musim dingin selesai.

 **End**

* * *

Cerita ini ya… tentang foto/plak

Fotonya bakal berubah tiap chapter. Yang pertama nge-review tiap chapter boleh nge-req dan pairnya enggak boleh sama lagi (soalnya nanti saya kewalahan sendiri kalo banyak yang nge req. belum lagi kena WB _pernah kejadian, dulu. www_ )

IN FICT ISINYA OS SEMUA, JADI YANG DIATAS GAK BENERAN END WWW

Don't forget to review

 **iwanagahimesama**


	2. Human Bimii x Eruna

**Photos**

 **Mikagura Gakuen Kumikyoku © Last Note**

* * *

 **Foto 2 :**

 _Sendok yang berada di tangan, potongan telur dadar di atasnya sudah berada dalam mulut orang lain. Foto hasil_ stalking _Rumina s_ _elama seminggu itu, kini ia simpan sendiri. Oh, dan jangan lupakan Fujishiro berwajah masam yang menyempil di pojok._

Human!Bimii x Eruna

* * *

Bukannya Bimii tidak tahu dia dikuntit atau apa, tapi Bimii memang terlalu malas untuk mengurusinya. Terlebih, Rumina Rikyuu–penguntitnya sekaligus repsentatif Klub Koran–tak akan mendapat informasi apapun darinya, jadi kenapa harus ambil pusing?

Lagi, hari ini Bimii dalam wujud manusianya berjalan menuju klub yang dibuat Eruna. Apa namanya? Houkago Rakuenbu? Ah, sudahlah. Peduli amat. Dia masuk ke sana juga menanggung beban karena harus pura-pura jadi anggota klub dalam wujud manusianya, sedangkan dalam wujud kucingnya ia tetap pembimbing di sana.

Bimii terlihat ragu saat berada di depan pintu ruang klub. Terdengar suara gaduh di dalam. Akhirnya, setelah mengambil napas dalam dan menghembuskannya, Bimii akhirnya membuka pintu.

"... Selamat siang, _ryui_." sapa Bimii pada kedua anak didiknya ini. Eruna yang tengah cengengesan itu langsung melambai.

"Hei, Bimii! Sini, sini!"

Bimii menurut, kemudian mendekati Eruna dan Otone, anggota klub lainnya, lalu berhenti di depan keduanya. Sebuah telur dadar tersaji di meja. Bimii menatap mereka datar.

"Ada apa _ryui_?"

"Eeeeh? Ngomongnya datar amat!" Eruna berseru lagi, lalu menunjuk-nunjuk telur dadar di atas meja "Lihat, deh. Otone-chan masak telur dadar, lho. Ayo makan bareng~"

Bimii menggeleng. Tadi dia sudah makan siang bersama Kurumi di ruang guru.

"Eeeeh?! Ayo makaaan,"

"Tadi sudah makan, _ryui_."

"Kalau begitu, makan lagi!"

Sekarang Bimii mengerti kenapa Shigure dan Eruna itu sepupu. Sifat keras kepalanya itu, lho...

"Eruna-chan, sudahlah. T-toh Fujishiro bukannya mau telur dadar ini dicicipi oleh Bimii-sensei..."

"Ih, Otone-chan _tsundere_ , deh!"

"F-fujishiro enggak _tsundere_ kok!"

 _Padahal mukanya ngarep, tuh._ batin Bimii. "Baiklah, akan kumakan. Segigit saj–augh!"

Sebuah sendok yang di atasnya terdapat potongan telur dadar masuk ke dalam mulut Bimii. "Aaaam~" Eruna seenak jidatnya langsung berkata begitu setelah Eruna memasukkan sendok itu ke mulut Bimii.

 _Ngomongny_ _a telat, tahu!_ batin Bimii berkoar-koar.

 _Cekrik_

Ketiga anggota klub Houkago Rakuenbu itu langsung menoleh ke arah pintu ruang klub. Di sana, terlihat Rumina dengan kamera terpampang di depan dada.

"Ah, padahal niatnya mau memotret si murid misterius ini. Kenapa dua kutu juga terpotret!" wah wah, Rumina ngajak ribut rupanya.

Bimii tidak lagi heran saat ketiga gadis tersebut mulai berargumen. Dia tidak terlalu peduli, kali ini. Nanti saja dia hentikan kalau mereka mulai main jambak-jambakkan.

Sambil menunggu para gadis itu berhenti bertengkar, Bimii berlutut dan mengambil foto yang Rumina bilang ada 'dua kutu' di dalamnya. Ah, apa ia lupa bilang kalau Rumina membawa kamera polaroid?

Sambil memerhatikannya dengan seksama, Bimii diam-diam tersenyum dan mengecup singkat foto itu sebelum akhirnya ia masukkan ke dalam saku baju.

 _Biarlah foto itu jadi miliknya seorang._

 **End**

* * *

Halo haloo, saya kembali membawa req dari **Kuzuryuu**

Semoga memuaskan, ya :'D apalagi Bimii kedengerannya ignorant banget di sini :'D (saya sadar Bimii agak OOC uhuk) maaf saya gak punya ide lain :'D

Don't forget to review

 **iwanagahimesama**


	3. Sagara x Usamaru

**Photos**

 **Mikagura Gakuen Kumikyoku © Last Note**

* * *

 **Foto 3 :**

 _Dengan ruang klub berantakan sebagai latar, seorang gadis yang tengah mencium pipi seorang pemuda berdiri. Wajah gadis itu terlihat malu-malu, sementara wajah sang pemuda... eh... bilang saja antara campuran horor, kaget dan malu?_

Sagara x Usamaru

* * *

"Kenapa kita yang dikirim kemari?"

"Usamaru-kun... turuti saja kata Nyamirin-senpai. Bisa dibantai kita kalau kembali ke ruang klub dengan tangan kosong "

 _Greeek_

"Permisi, kami dari Klub Drama."

"Oh... Usamaru-kun? Tonkyun? Sedang apa di sini?"

Usamaru memandang horor gadis berambut oranye di depannya. Sontak ia bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Tonkyun dengan wajah yang seakan bilang 'ayo-cepet-udahan-yuk'. Mungkin jika saja Tonkyun adalah sahabat kurang ajar yang malah ngakak melihat ekspresi Tonkyun, dia bisa menyinggung perasaan Sagara Azumi–gadis yang menyambutnya dan Usamaru di ruang klub gadis itu. Sang repsentatif hanya tersenyum.

"Usamaru-kun, soal yang kemarin–"

"Aaaaahhhh!"

Jika tidak ditahan Tonkyun, mungkin Usamaru sudah kabur keluar ruang klub sekarang. Usamaru meronta-ronta, sedangkan Tonkyun hanya berkata "Maafkan dia, Sagara-san." Tonkyun mengucapkannya dengan setengah hati. Sudah jadi rahasia umum angkatan mereka bahwa Tonkyun benci pada Sagara "Dia–"

"Sudahlah, Tonkyun." Sagara terkikik pelan. Ah, Tonkyun jadi kasihan juga "Bukan salahnya dia trauma padaku. Oh ya, ada apa kalian kemari?"

"Ah.." Tonkyun bergumam. Jika tidak diingatkan, mungkin ia dan Usamaru sudah kembali ke ruang Klub Drama dan disambut amukan Nyamirin yang sedang PMS. "Apa ada terompet cadangan di sni? Kami butuh itu untuk drama kami yang selanjutnya."

"Oh? Tumben kalian pakai properti asli?"

"Bukan, kami mau membuat tiruannya makanya kami butuh."

"Ooh begitukah? Sebentar..."

Usamaru sudah berhenti meronta dan akhirnya diam dengan wajah lesu. Tonkyun jadi merasa kasihan (lagi). Sagara tengah mencari terompet untuk mereka buat tiruannya.

"Ini," Sagara memberikan sebuah terompet pada Tonkyun "Benar yang ini, 'kan?" Tonkyun mengangguk dan menggumamkan terima kasih sebelum berpamitan. Ketika akan pergi, Sagar menahan lengannya dan membisikkan sesuatu.

Tonkyun awalnya terlihat ragu, namun akhirnya mengangguk juga. Sebuah kamera digital berpindah tangan. Sagara berjalan diam-diam pada Usamaru yang–sangking loyonya–tak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Usamaru, lihat sini sebentar,"

"Ha?"

 _Chu~_

 _Cekrik_

Usamaru menatap horor Tonkyun dan Sagara. Tonkyun hanya menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali sedangkan Sagara hanya memasang tampang watados sambil tersenyum.

"AAAAAAA!"

Kali ini Usamaru benar-benar lari dari ruang klub. Ah, tak apalah. Toh urusannya dan Tonkyun sudah selesai.

 **End**

* * *

Pairing kurang cinta akhirnya kedapetan bagian :") apa cuma saya yang nganggap mereka itu manis?

Don't forget to review~

 **iwanagahimesama**


	4. Shigure x Eruna

**Photos**

 **Mikagura Gakuen Kumikyoku © Last Note**

* * *

 **Foto 3 :**

 _Rangkulan di bahu, serta wajah yang bersemu. Segunung PR menumpuk di kiri-kanan_ – _oh, dan jangan lupa tonjokan di pipi._

* * *

"Eruna-chwaaaann~~"

Seluruh penghuni Akademi Mikagura tahu darimana suara tersebut berasal. Tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Lagipula, siapa coba yang selalu berlari kesana-kemari mencari Ichinomiya Eruna sampai kalang kabut begitu, selain sepupunya Ninomiya Shigure?

Pemuda tertampan di Mikagura tersebut berlari di koridor. Tangan terangkat ke atas, wajah yang menampakkan kebahagiaan dan juga penuh cinta tersebut terlihat nista dimata beberapa siswa. Bagaimana tidak? Ninomiya Shigure sang _senpai_ keren berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat sejak sepupunya masuk ke akademi ini. Tapi, hei, bukankah mereka juga terkejut karena Shigure bisa menampakkan wajah sebahagia ini?

 _Greek_

Pintu ruang klub Houkago Rakuenbu terbuka, menampakkan wajah coretmesumcoret penuh cinta Shigure. Otone cuek saja. Eruna apalagi. Sepertinya cuma Bimii yang baik di sini...

"Ah, selamat siang _ryui._ Kau mencari Eruna, ya?"

"Eruna-chan~"

Bimii dilewati begitu saja. Ternyata Shigure sama iblisnya dengan sepupunya itu.

"Eruna-chan-ki yang manis, cantik, baik–"

"Berisik, ah, Shigure! Enggak lihat apa, orang lagi sibuk!"

Shigure mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. "Eh~ jahat. Memangnya ada apa, sih?"

cDia telat masuk kelas. Lagi." Otone angkat bicara "Dia disuruh menyelesaikan semua PR ini dan dikumpulkan besok." gadis bersurai putih-ungu tersebut memberi gestur ke arah tumpukan kertas di atas meja, sebelum kembali mengutak-atik kamera tua di rangannya.

"Oh~ begitukah? Biar kubantu~"

Eruna yang mendengarnya langsung mendongak dengan mata berbinar sebelum berseru, "Serius?!"

Shigure mengangguk dan membalas "Sudah agak lupa materi kelas satu, sih. Tapi kalau dibaca ulang juga nanti ingat, kok."

"Benarkah?! Terima kasih, Shigure!"

Sementara sepasang sepupu itu berkutat dengan lusinan PR, Otone memilih cuek dan lanjut mengutak-atik kamera tua di depannya. Kamera tua tersebut dibawa Bimii pada pertemuan tadi pagi. Katanya masih bagus, namun ada beberapa bagian yang perlu dibersihkan dan diperbaiki. Bermodalkan beberapa alat, gadis itu menawarkan diri untuk memperbaikinya. Entah bagaimana cara ia memperbaikinya, namun yang pasti pekerjaannyabtelah selesai.

Otone tersenyum puas ketika kamera itu sudah _kinclong_ dan tampak seperti baru lagi. Sekarang tinggal mengetesnya. Ia mencari-cari obyek di sekitar ruangan yang tampak bagus untuk dipotret, dan kemudian berpikir sebaiknya ia memotret Shigure dan Eruna saja.

Gadis itu mendorong bangkunya ke belakang sekilas, mencari _angle_ dan pencahayaan yang bagus untuk memotret. Dia kemudian duduk dan mengatakan, "Kalian, coba pandang sini! Kalian akan kufoto!"

"Eruna-chan, sini~" Shigure dengan sigap merangkul bahu Eruna, membuat wajah sang gadis bersemu merah.

"Eh? Eruna-chan, wajahmu ken–"

"D-di-diaaaaam! Shigure bodooooh!"

 _Buak_

 _Cekrik._

"Fotonya akan kucuci dulu. Nanti kalau sudah jadi, akan kuberikan pada kalian." Otone kemudian berlalu sambil menyeret Bimii, meninggalkan Eruna yang pingsan karena malu dan Shigure yang panik tingkat dewa.

Dasar Otone kejam.

 **End**

* * *

Hai hai~ kali ini saya bawa rikuesan dari **Luna** (Guest)

Semoga memuaskan ya~

Mind to review?

 **iwanagahimesama**


End file.
